Campaign against Fu Zedong
The 'Campaign against Fu Zedong '''occurred in Spring of 2019, as a result of Edward Maglio deciding to investigate suspicions that Fu Zedong, a fellow student, was plotting to cheat on a Psychology exam. Initially a student-led investigation panel, local police were soon involved after a frightening discovery; Fu Zedong had hired hitmen to assassinate those whom Fu suspected were trying to expose him. Background Fu Zedong was a rather troublesome student, having known to have committed various forms of fraud to get ahead of his classmates and getting away with it. Nobody suspected a thing, however, because Fu Zedong covered up his tracks well. To make things even more tense, a Psychology exam was scheduled for February 22, 2019. After having gotten away with potentially numerous cheating attempts, Fu's biggest slipup came on February 12, where he was getting caught using portable electronics in Psychology Class. His classmate Edward Maglio suspected something and attempted to inform his peers, but was brushed off because of lack of evidence. It was only after Fu was talking suspiciously with his peers about "cutting corners" To that end, he decided to assemble a team of student investigators to expose Fu. The Campaign to Expose Fu Suspicious Behavior Edward began by recruiting various people to assist him in the operation against Fu Zedong, while spying on Fu himself at the same time. One day, when visiting Psychology professor Lydia Conrad for exam studying tips, Edward witnessed Fu stealing a mysterious stack of papers from Dr. Conrad's office. He followed up on his lead later that day, eventually happening upon a mysterious conversation that later alarmed Edward when Fu was overheard appointing various people within the Gods of Darkness, the name given to Fu's clique of friends, as spies against the school faculty. Operation Righteous Hammer Operation Righteous Hammer was a spy operation against Fu, coordinated by Edward Maglio and his friend Olivia Martin. After witnessing Fu leaving his dorm for a party at the Delmar Loop in downtown St. Louis following a suspicious phone call, Olivia and Edward noted that he accidentally left his door unlocked. While going to lock it, Edward noticed a stack of papers, which contained a manifesto against the Chinese honor/shame society (which Fu apparently blamed for his current situation of being academically pressured by his family). Later that same night, during a stakeout at a popular hangout spot at the Delmar Loop, Edward discovered Fu's laptop, which contained documents and video recordings regarding a horrifying plot to hire hitmen to assassinate people Fu suspected were getting on to him, confirming that Fu was resorting to first degree murder and conspiracy to murder to ensure he got away with his deception once again. Foiling the assassination attempts ''TBA Fu is exposed TBA Aftermath After Fu discovered that he'd been exposed by Edward Maglio and that he was facing both expulsion and criminal charges for his actions, he committed suicide, having decided that death was far better than being sent to prison for his crimes. In the ensuing investigation, Fu's friends cooperated with the police, resulting in lighter penalties including suspension and probation. Edward and his friends, on the other hand, received honors on behalf of both the college and local police. For weeks, Edward's role in exposing Fu Zedong was the talk of the school, and school faculty began holding meetings to initiate better accountability and security systems. Trivia *This incident marks the debut of the Babylon Coalition *This incident was inspired by real events. Category:Incidents